Todo por sus pechos
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Cada vez que Nozomi alzaba a la pequeña Mari, Eli siempre tenía celos después de todo ella tenía el privilegio de tocar como sentir de mil maneras el prominente busto de su amada y en menos de nada daba inicio a otra disputa


Era algo repentino pero a la vez algo increíble y todo gracias a la ciencia. Debido a la combinación de células madre, un bebé había nacido de la unión entre Nozomi Toujou y Eli Ayase… Una pequeña rubia de pelo rubio como sus ojos dorados… Su nombre Mari Ayase.

La pequeña rubia estaba jugando y gateando por un rato hasta que de pronto se topó con su madre, una pelimorada de ojos verdes y de prominente cuerpo sobretodo su busto la cual tiraba a milf la cual vio con ternura a su pequeña hija la cual con mirada tierna y con una mano arriba dijo con esa voz común de una niña de un año

-Mommy, abrázame

-Claro mi princesa, ven con mamá- Nozomi exendió sus brazos para recibir con un abrazo a su hija mientras Eli que estaba viendo televisión estaba siendo testigo de cómo su pequeña sirenita como la llamaba le quitaba a su esposa o peor su esposa le ponía más atención a la pequeña Mari que a ella.

Por otro lado, la pequeña shinny estaba en brazos de su madre mientras ponía su cabeza entre el busto de su madre mientras ponía su pequeña manita sobre el seno derecho de su madre la cual veía conmovida la actitud como la curiosidad que rodeaba a la pequeña rubia

-Mommy… Se siente suave y agradable

-Hehe, estoy feliz de que lo disfrutes

Mientras tanto cierta rusa veía con cierto bufido y algo de enfado al ver que su propia pequeña se aprovechaba de su propia madre, decidió entonces actuar como una pequeña niña mientras jugaba al avioncito y exclamaba con un tono algo infantil

-Nozomi… Abrázame también

-Elichi, no- Respondió tajantemente mientras hacía una mirada llena de reprimenda hacia su rusa esposa la cual estaba llorando estilo anime, quería sentir el cuerpo de la adivina contra el suyo pero evidente que su pequeña hija hacía trizas esa ilusión

-No, ahora estoy con Mari, ¿Puedes esperar hasta más tarde?- La rusa se quedó en silencio mientras se cruzaba de brazos junto a un bufido chistoso de enojo y quizás estaba irritada, la pequeña Mari comenzó a empujar el gran seno izquierdo

-Mommy, mommy

-¿Qué sucede Mari?

La pequeña shinny alzó la mirada mientras sus ojos estaban estrellados

-Quiero teta

La pelimorada sonrió humildemente aunque una gota blanca estaba sobre su cabeza, eso si que no daba para un buen momento

-Lo siento Mari, pero aún no produzco leche

-¡No! ¡La voy a succionar de ellas!- Exclamó la pequeña rubia mientras sacudía rápidamente las manos mientras repetía esa última frase hasta que Eli salió a la escena mientras estaba con una mirada intimidante, de ella nadie podía arrebatarle el privilegio de jugar con los deliciosos pechos de su esposa menos la propia Eli obviamente.

-¡Ya para Mari!- Miró demencialmente el prominente busto de su amada- ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!

En menos de nada chocó contra los pechos de su amada mientras la pequeña Mari estaba de por medio como si nada, ahora estaba en manos de su querido padre la cual decía en tono infantil

-¡Quiero chupar las tetas de Nozomi!

-¡Oye Elichi! ¡Cálmate!

-¡No! ¡Voy a succionar de ellas!- Repetía en medio de lloriqueos mientras que la pequeña Mari decidió imitar a su padre mientras clamaba por la leche materna, en eso la musa de ojos verdes gritó en un intento de imponer el orden.

-Elichi, ¿Por qué estás hablando como una niña pequeña?

Las dos rubias omitieron las palabras de la pelimorada ya que esos pechos grandes siempre hacían volar la imaginación sobre todo para Eli que en más de una ocasión se deleitó con esos melones y ahora debía compartir con su pequeña hija a la cual se le prendió el bombillo a pesar de su corta edad

-Daddy, ¿Vas a chupar teta conmigo?

La rusa en menos de nada sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella como hija debían usar sus bocas como sus lenguas lo mejor posible para dar comienzo al banquete blanco

-¡Sip! Yo tomaré la derecha y tú la izquierda- Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y en menos de nada iban a sus partes asignadas pero la pelimorada hizo una pequeña mirada fulminante

-Óiganme ustedes dos, no hagan este tipo de planes que tengan que ver conmigo- Clavó su vista en su esposa, debía recriminarle su actitud y más en frente de la pequeña- Dios, Elichi… Eres una tonta

Se tranquilizó un poco mientras trataba de hablar de una manera algo calmada

-Entiendo lo que te propones pero, hay un cierto momento y el estado de ánimo para hacer este tipo de cosas- Ladeó su mirada mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas- ¿Por qué antes que nada vas contra mis pechos?

La rusa se rió tontamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, se incorporó para besar en la frente a su amada mientras el bombillo se le seguía prendido pero los planos cambiaron, la pequeña Mari miró de manera inocente en como sus madres se besaban intensamente, la pequeña algo curiosa preguntó a su padre

-Daddy, ¿No vas a chupar las tetas de mommy?

La rusa alzó a su mujer mientras respondía a su pequeña con una sonrisa algo pícara lo que daba a entender que al fin tenía un momento a solas con su amada musa de ojos verdes

-Justo ahora, yo creo que voy a divertirme un rato

Las dos mujeres subieron por las escaleras mientras la pequeña estaba sola jugando con una muñeca, la pequeña ignoraba lo que hacían sus madres pero los sonidos fuertes que venían de su cuarto daban a entender que estaban pasándola genial entre las dos.

La rusa aprovechó para subirle la camisa de la adivina mientras las dos rubias se deleitaban al ver los jugosos pezones de la pelimorada,


End file.
